Powers (Jelsa)
by IrisArendelle
Summary: Anna and Elsa had been separated for months, and Anna had decided to pay Elsa a visit. When she arrived at Elsa's house, she found noone, and little bit she knew, the Elsa she had loved had changed and turned darker. What had happened to Elsa? (Jelsa crossover heroes series)
1. Prologue

It's been almost a year since the last time Anna saw her sister, Elsa Arendelle. Elsa was studying biotechnology at California, while Anna stayed at their countryland, Norway. Anna hadn't receieved even a call from Elsa for almost a year. The last time she called Elsa, she said that her phone was broken, and Elsa didn't come home on Christmas, even now, on Summer. She had decided what to do, and here she was, knocking her boyfriend's apartment at a morning.

"I'm going to America," Anna said as the door in front of her opened, showing Kristoff staring at her in disbelief.

"Why so sudden?" Kristoff asked.

"It's Elsa, I'm so worried about her," Anna went in to his apartment and sat in his sofa, "She hasn't even contacted me for almost a year! I really need to go to America."

"Well then, let me go with you?" Kristoff smiled and sat beside Anna, "You wouldn't last a minute if you go there without me, you know, getting lost and stuff like that."

Anna giggled, "Okay, I kinda actually knew that you will offer yourself to accompany me, and i've booked two tickets straight to California!" Kristoff looked at Anna with eyes widen, "When are we going?"

Anna smirked, "Tonight."

* * *

"California! Here we go!" Anna exclaimed excitedly as she stepped out of the airport. Kristoff carried her bags behind her, struggling to walk straightly.

"Honey, would you mind helping me?" He sighed. Anna looked back and helped Kristoff immediately. Her face was sparkling, "I miss Elsa so much! And I can't belive that I'm going to meet her again!"

"Yeah Anna, I know she does miss you too, so why don't we just hurry and visit her?" Kristoff gave Anna a warm smile, and Anna smiled back while trying to find a cab. She found one, and they went to an address that Anna had been holding. It was Elsa's address of course. Elsa lived in a small house near her campus.

"Knock knock? Elsa~~~?" Anna knocked Elsa's house plenty of times, but there was no answer. Slowly, she turned the knob, and found it unlocked.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Anna whispered, and she stepped into her sister's house. She gasped in surprise when she saw the inside of Elsa's house. It was completely a mess, dust everywhere, and it looked like noone had ever lived there.

"Maybe... maybe Elsa is staying in her college, or her friend's house," Kristoff tried to cheer Anna, but Anna was already in her panic state.

"If what you said is true, then why does Elsa's house is in a mess!?"

"Calm down, calm down, let's just hope for the best," Kristoff held Anna's hands. Anna took a deep breath, and then she nodded. They agreed to check on Elsa's university first. They got arrived at the University of California a few minutes later, and then they went to the head office of the college.

"How may I help you, miss...?" the secretary of the principal asked.

"Arendelle, Anna Arendelle, I'm trying to find my sister," And right after she said that, the secretary's eyes widen.

"Arendelle? You're related to Elsa Arendelle?"

"Is there any problem?" Anna asked nervously.

The secretary looked at Anna with a symphatetic look, "I'm sorry, we don't know where she is either. Actually, Ms. Elsa Arendelle had gone and quitted from our university since six months ago. We never knew where did she go, and we couldn't contact her and had a chance to talk to her. A few days after we found her missing, we got a mail from Ms. Elsa. The mail said that she was having family problems and had decided to leave the college, so that she could live with her family."

"Wait, what? You're saying that she said that she's with... with me for six months?"

The secretary was starting to be worry, "I think you should call the police."

* * *

Anna stepped out of the police station with a worried look, and Kristoff walked beside her. He was just about to call a cab, but Anna suddenly stopped him and dragged him to somewhere.

"Anna?"

"Kristoff, I won't rely on the police. It will surely takk too long, we need to do something faster, and I've been thinking about making a poster with my sister's picture and then put it all over the street," Anna walked into a minimarket and bought poster papers.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Kristoff asked hesitatedly. Anna exhaled and then a tear came out of the corner of her eyes, "I can't think of a better way"

And so they did put Elsa's face all over the street, and they also wrote : "If you found this girl, contact Anna xxxxxxxxx". After they had done doing that, they returned to Elsa's house and decided to take some rest. Just a few hours later, a man called and said that he had found Elsa who had seemed to be locked somewhere and was hurt pretty badly. Anna was delighted, and then she gave the man her address, because the man told her that he would help Elsa to go home. Anna sat on the living room sofa nervously, as Kristoff walked towards her.

"Anna, don't you think it's weird?"

"What's weird?" Kristoff sat beside her.

"Well, It's been disturbing me for a while. The man said that he found Elsa being locked in some place, meaning that he was trying to tell us that Elsa was kidnapped, and he had freed her from the kidnapper... But isn't it too fast? I mean... he called us just a few hours after we made the posters. He couldn't have found Elsa if he hadn't known where she was from the beginning!"

"Are you saying.. that..."

And then the bell rang. Someone was knocking the door, "Ms Anna? I'm here with the missing girl!"

Anna gulped and saw Kristoff, "Should we open it?"

Kristoff held her shoulder, "You go hide, I'll be the one who talked to him." Anna nodded and went to her bedroom, and Kristoff went to the door, opened it. A middle-aged man was standing alond behind the door, smiling.

"Shouldn't you bring Elsa here?" Kristoff asked sharply.

"Well, Ms. Elsa was afraid, and she couldn't believe that it was really Ms. Anna who was looking for her, so she wanted to check that the one who was searching for her is the real Ms. Anna."

Kristoff looked at him weirdly, "Why would she even doubted Anna? She's her own sister!"

The man was still smiling, "So... sister... huh?" After he said that, he punched Kristoff in his stomach. Kristoff exhaled, and then fell into the floor. Before he blacked out, he saw that the man's hand... it was made of metal. The man walked inside Elsa's house.

"Ms Anna? So you're Elsa's sister? Well, I have to admit, your sister was giving me trouble. She cannot be found anywhere, even I, was going to give up finding her! But you.. thanks to you, I can finally have a way to find her. Don't you wanna see you sister, Anna? I'm sure she'll come to you if you come with me," The man searched for Anna inside the house. Anna was crying inside the bedroom, below the bed, holding her mouth tightly so she wouldn't let out a sound. She was afraid. And then she saw the man's feet in front of her face, and soon, she saw his face.

"Found you," the man pulled Anna out by holding her hand tightly, and Anna screamed as loud as she could. But then suddenly the man let out of his grip, and she fell into the floor. Anna looked up, and saw a woman stabbed the man's back from behind.

"I pity you, you should have asked for a metal body, not a metal hand," the voice... sounded familiar, but Anna couldn't see the woman. The man was screaming, but then the scream faded out, as well as his eyes. The woman let go of the knife, and the man fell to the floor. The woman...

"Elsa?" Anna wiped her tears.

"Anna, are you out of your mind? Revealing my face all over the city?" Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and helped her to stand. Elsa, there's something different from her. Her beautiful long hair was gone, and what she had now is a short haircut. Her eyes seemed cold, she didn't had the spark in her eyes like the last time Anna saw her.

"You were missing!" Anna said angrily, "And now you blamed me for trying to find you? And did you just kill him?"

Elsa sighed, "Anna, we have to go now, no time to argue, pack your belongings, I'll get Kristoff," Elsa walked towards Kristoff who was laying unconsciously. Anna did just like what Elsa had told her. After Kristoff was awaked and saw Elsa and also the dead man, he asked a lot of question, but Elsa didn't even bother to answer.

Before they left Elsa's house, Anna looked back to see the dead man. Is this woman, the woman who had just killed someone without a guilty feeling, really her sister, Elsa?

.

.

.

 **A/N : Hi guys! I'm sorry for not continuing Age of Frost, because I started it without draft and I had already gotten confused when I was trying to wrote the first chapter. I will continue it right after I found out how should I continue it teehee. Anyway, hope you like my new story, and this time I had enough preparation to write this story hehehe**


	2. Chapter 1 : A Year Ago

**Chapter 1 – A Year Ago**

"For several times already, yes Anna, I'm fine," Elsa sighed. She was carrying her luggage and kicked the door behind her close. Here she was, in her new house at California.

"Elsa, I'm your sister, I need to make sure that you're doing just fine there!" Anna continued talking in the phone.

"I think I'm the one who should be worried about you... But seriously Anna, I'm okay, and I really need to have my time right now. Tell Kristoff to take care of my sister, or I will kill him!" Elsa giggled. She was unpacking her stuff, and started to fill her house. She could hear her sister's laugh, even though she was far away there in Norway.

"Okay Elsa, good luck in your college life!" And then she hung up the phone. Elsa stuffed her phone inside of her pocket and then rolled her hair into a bun. There's still a lot of things to be taken care of, she thought

* * *

"Freshmen!" The secretary said in the microphone at the college hall, "Welcome to the University of California! First of all, thank you for choosing us to be your university, and you all have proven yourself to be worthy to be the part of our team," All college students were cheering, and so did Elsa. It was always her dream to study about biotechnology, genetics, and things like that.

"For today, you will be introduced to every part of the building. Hope you guys can make friends quickly. You will be divided in groups, and will be led, by some of your seniors. Now, let's begin your journey in University of California. Good luck!" Everyone clapped their hands. Seniors were shouting and telling everybody which group they were put on. Elsa was a part in group 4. She didn't know anybody and kept silent all the time, until a girl poked her back.

"Hi! I can see that you haven't got used to this environment, eh?" A blonde girl appeard from Elsa's back. The girl had long blonde hair, and a pair of green eyes. She smiled warmly to Elsa.

"Yeah, I came from Norway," Elsa said awkwardly. That girl gave Elsa her hand.

"My name is Rapunzel, but call me Punzie. I came from New York. Well, I can also be called as an outsider," She smiled again, and then shook Elsa's hand.

"I'm Elsa," Elsa smiled too. They had a chat about their major, their hobbies, and also their homeland. They talked excitedly, until they realised that they were the only group left in the hall.

"Hey," Rapunzel asked a guy beside her, "Why are we still here?"

"Well, our senior appeared to be late," the guy frowned. Soon after the guy stopped talking, another guy, stepped into the hall, and stood in front of all of us.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I had a problem with my lecturer, hehehe, now come on, follow me!" That guy didn't even introduced himself. Elsa tried to see how does her senior looks like, but the heads of other freshmen were blocking her sight. So, they started to have a tour on her college. Rapunzel was an energetic friend. She got amazed by things easily, such as the fountain, the college founder's statue, and so on. She was a biochemistry student, by the way. I didn't get excited on places, until they reached the biotechnology lab.

"Be careful and don't touch anything," the senior warned us. Elsa examined every experiment and speciment that was displayed in the lab. She got really amazed, that she didn't realize her group was leaving. She was observing a sample of a bacteria called _Acetobacter xylinum_ when someone spoke behind her.

"You really are interested with these kind of things, aren't you?"

Elsa turned her body sharply, and then she accidently knocked the sample from the table. The guy who surprised her, immediately stop the sample from falling. Elsa held her breath, it was her senior.

"Your group has already gone home. You really got lost track of time," he sighed. The senior put back the sample to the table, and then faced Elsa. He got messy brown hair with brown eyes too. Something about him was familiar. When his eyes met hers, he looked surprised and Elsa could tell that he was thinking.

"Have we.. have we met before?" He asked. Elsa shook her head, "I don't know." Then, he suddenly gasped.

"Elsa? Hey, Elsa!" He bursted into laugh, and then put his hand in Elsa's shoulder, "You came from Norway right? Elsa Arendelle! Don't you remember me? We were best friends when we're little! I'm Jack! Jackson Overland, remember?"

Elsa looked at him with a confused look, and then she smiled so widely, "Jack! Oh my gosh it's so nice to meet you again!" Elsa hugged Jack. Jack was her best friend back then in Norway. Even though Jack was a year older than Elsa, they got along pretty well until Jack's family had to move to America.

"I forgot that your family moved to America!" Elsa stared at Jack. His appearance had changed. He's now obviously taller, his body was now built, and his voice was deeper. They shared each other's stories while walking home together.

"Okay, okay," Jack laughed, "So in Anna's birthday, your dog Olaf ate the cake?"

"Yes! I know right, It was completely a mess, but Anna was still happy though," Elsa giggled. They kept laughing and chatting until they reached the point where they had to split.

"Your major is biotechnology?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded, and then he got excited, "Cool! That's my major too!"

"Well, it's a small world," Elsa laughed. She was really happy that she could reunite with her best friend. They shared a long hug, and then shared a goodbye to each other. She was really excited to start her lessons in college tomorrow.

* * *

"Elsa, where were you yesterday?" Rapunzel asked Elsa as soon as she met her, "You'were lucky I asked the senior! I thought you got lost!"

"I got carried away with the biotechnology lab, Punzie," Elsa giggled. Rapunzel sighed, and then suddenly she smiled deviously, "Well, how was our senior?"

Elsa looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"He was hot, you know. I never knew he was until I asked him to find you!"

Elsa blushed, "Punzie! He was even my childhood friend! I didn't think of him that way!" Come to think of it... Elsa "did" think of him that way. They were friends from kindergarten until they were on elementary school, and Elsa remembered having a crush on him, right before his leaving to America. But that was just a child's love... right?

"Wait, you mean, you know him?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, he was from Norway too,"

"That means you guys are meant to be!"

"Stop this non-sense Punzie!"

"Well, stop denying!"

"Okay, okay, we'll talk about this later, but now, I have to go to my class," Elsa smiled. Rapunzel pout, and then waved her hand to Elsa, saying goodbye. Elsa took a deep breath, and then stepped into her class.

After the class was finished, it was break time, and Elsa sat in a bench alone, trying to solve her homework. She frustatedly groaned, when someone tapped her back.

"Need some help?" He smiled, and then sat beside her.

"Jack! Gosh, you surprised me," Elsa carressed her chest. Jack laughed, "So, what are you doing?"

Jack helped her do her homework, and then it became their daily routine. Everyday, they would sit together in the same bench, talking about their major, their homeworks, and even their lecturer. Time passed by, it was already a month since Elsa first arrived at California. There were rumours telling that a freshmen party was going to be held in a local pub. Rapunzel was going with Flynn, a guy from economics major, and Elsa was invited by Hans, a law student.

"Who's Hans?" Jack asked when they were siting in the same bench.

"We met in the library, and he appeard to be in the same year as me. We don't have any partner to go, so, yeah, you know," Elsa shrugged. Jack sighed, "You could've asked me to go with you if you want, you didn't have to go with a stranger."

"If I go with you, they will make rumours about me, besides, I'm not a party girl, I just wanna build a good relationship with another freshmen, and I know that Hans is a good man, he's a geek!" Elsa giggled. Jack stared at her, and their eyes met for a few seconds.

"Alright, be careful then."

* * *

Elsa arrived at the party with Hans, Rapunzel, and Flynn. She wore a casual dress, and when she entered the pub, everyone was chattering. They got along well overall, and then the time came when they had to dance. Elsa sat on the bar's chair. Everybody was dancing slowly, embracing each other. Hans gave her his hand, "Wanna join me on a dance?"

"I'm sorry, I don't dance."

"Come on! We don't come here if we don't dance, besides, I'll teach you how to dance."

Elsa smiled and then took Hans' hand. They did a dance, but Elsa stepped in Hans' feet several times.

"Oops, I'm sorry!"

"Nah, It's okay," Hans smiled. And then the party went on. They were given alcohols. Elsa rejected every glass she was offered, but Hans was drunk already. The next song was given by a DJ. Everyone jumped and raved crazily. Hans pulled Elsa's hand into the dance hall, and then they danced together. Elsa was starting to get anxious when she saw other couples started to kiss, "Hey Hans, we wouldn't do that, right?"

Next thing she knew, Hans was kissing her roughly. Elsa muffled and tried to freed herself, but Hans held her cheek tightly, and he deepen the kiss. Elsa hit his chest and shouted, but she was muffled by the thumping electronic music. When she managed to be free, she ran and got out from the pub. She felt Hans pulled her dress, and then dragged her into a dark spot outside the pub. Elsa was made to sit in the corner of the walls.

"Please don't, you're drunk," she was crying. Hans didn't listen, and he started to kiss her neck. Elsa tried to shout, but Hans covered her mouth. She struggled, and then her head got hit. Elsa felt dizzy, and she was slowly losing her sight. Hans looked at her with a satisfying look, but then he got punched by, she doesn't know, and her name was called. Elsa was gaining her consciousness back, and then she saw Jack kneeling in front of her. He checked on her, asking if she was okay, and Elsa nodded slowly.

"Were you following me?"

"No, I was thinking to meet you at the bar to ride you home, when I saw this," He took off his jacket and then helped Elsa to wear it because her dress was slightly ripped, "I've told you to be careful."

Elsa wiped her tears, then Jack hugged her, "It's okay... you're safe now," When Jack hugged her, she didn't want to let go. Unlike Hans, Jack's embrace was warm, and she could smell the mint scent from his body. Jack patted her back, and Elsa started to calm down as she closed her eyes. They sat there for a while in silence, trying to take back everything that had just happened.

"You're night was pretty ruined huh? So now, do you want to spend the night with me? I know a delicious cafe at the end of the street, I mean, of course if you want to and you're feeling better," Jack brushed her cheek. Elsa slowly opened her eyes.

"Sure."

So, to the cafe they went. That cafe was called "San Fransokyo" cafe. It served them japanese foods. They sat in silence for minutes, and Elsa looked like she didn't want to talk about what had happened earlier.

"I'm sorry Jack, I should have listened to you," Elsa sighed. She ate her sushi slowly. Jack nodded, and then gave her his yakitori.

"Here, try this, it's delicious," Elsa nodded, and then ate it. She started to smile, "It is!"

Jack chuckled, and then he smirked, "Told you." Elsa blushed, his smirk was mischievous but warm, and his eyes were showing that he was happy and said : 'I am right! Right?", and Elsa remember suddenly how 8 years ago at Norway she thought Jack was the the most handsome guy in this world, and now that she saw him as an adult, he was even more handsome! Elsa was trying to supress her shy smile and her blush, but Jack already saw her.

"Why are you blushing? Is it because you want more yakitoris?"

"NO! I didn't blush! I was wearing makeup!"

"Okay, okay," Jack raised both his hands, gesturing that he surrendered, "Let's eat the dessert now!". He ordered a matcha ice cream with chocolate toppings, because he knew Elsa loves chocolate. He silently looked at Elsa who were eating her ice cream joyfully, and then he smiled, not his michievous smile, but more to his... loving smile.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Alright guys! So here's the first chapter ^^ thank you for reviewers :D your comments means a lot for me XD and I'm sorry if i got anything wrong in this chapter because I'm not even a college student teehee. I'm currently not in my best condition, so I'm sorry if I can't update quickly, because I have to stay in my bed for hours, so,,, thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Park

**Chapter 2 – The Park**

Knock Knock

Elsa heard someone was knocking at her door. She groaned and squirmed on her bed. She blinked a few times as she felt the morning sun ray came through her window. She saw her digital clock on a table beside her bed. Seven AM? Why would someone even wants to see her this early?

"Elsaaaa?" A male voice called out her name.

"Huh?" She sat on her bed and scratched her eyes then yawned.

"Are you awake?" That voice came out again.

"Whaaat?" Elsa could feel her long hair was tangled after her long night sleep.

" _Tomorrow, let's just refresh our minds from school," He laughed as he stepped out of the San Fransokyo cafe, "I'll pick you up at seven AM, agree?"_

 _She smiled, "Agree."_

"Oh no!" Elsa shouted.

"It's okay, I'll just wait," Jack shouted back from outside.

Elsa rushed into her bathroom, had a quick bath, brushed her teeth, and then wore an ice blue crop top with a long denim trousers. She combed her hair quickly, and then braided it into a french braid. She ran to her door, and then opened it. Jack was playing with a strayed kitten when she opened the door, and he looked at her with a surprise look.

"You look beautiful," He smiled, "Even though you're late," He chuckled.

"I'm sooo sorry," Elsa felt guilty. Jack waved his hand, "Nah, It's okay." He was in a blue hoodie, and brown long trousers with navy-colored sneakers. His brown hair, as usual, was naturally blown by the soft wind.

Elsa smiled, "So, where are we going?"

Jack shrugged his shoulder, "I have no idea, to be honest," Elsa looked at him surprisedly, causing him to laugh, "Swimming? Maybe?"

Elsa shook her head, "I can't swim."

"Hmm... Okay..." He looked like he was thinking, "Do you have rollerskates?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

Jack chuckled, "Then I know a park nearby that is perfect for rollerskating!"

* * *

Elsa skated through the park. Jack took her to a local park which is called California Central Park. It was a beatiful park, with large trees, a fountain in the middle, and it also didn't have a lot of people, so it was peaceful. Elsa took a deep breath and smiled. Rollerskating was reminding her of her homeland and Anna. They used to skate together, but back there in Norway, what they did was iceskating. But still, rollerskating gave her homesick.

"Elsa!" Jack called her. He was behind her, skating too, but unlike Elsa who was already good at skating, Jack was still, yeah... , learning. He was struggling to skate in a straight line. Elsa stopped skating and helped him.

"You know... you didn't have to recommend skating if you couldn't skate," Elsa giggled.

"Don't mind me," Jack was trying to balance himself, "I know you love skating."

Their eyes met, and Elsa couldn't help but smile. Elsa took his hand, and then guided him. They skated together, laughed together, and hugged each other whenever Jack was going to fall. They were still giggling when they had stopped skating. Elsa tried to help Jack standing with his rollerskates on. And then Elsa saw a popsicle counter.

"Jack, do you wanna buy that?"

"Sure!" Jack answered.

"Stay here, okay? Now, I'm gonna let go of your hands, and you can skate to that tree," Elsa pointed to a nearby big tree. Jack nodded, "Easy peasy."

Elsa let Jack go slowly, and then she skated to the popsicle counter. She was just ordering two popsiscles, when she heard a crash.

"Jack!"

"Ouch," Jack whimpered when Elsa was treating his bruises with clean water. She sighed. She only left him for a few seconds, and he already ended up with bruises on his knees, arms, and his face. They were sitting beneath a big tree, protected from the sun by the leaves. Elsa carefully treated Jack's bruises. They had already taken their rollerskates off.

"Sorry," Jack pouted, "And thank you," He smiled.

Elsa laughed, and after she had finished treating Jack, she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jack gave her his confused look.

"I'm going to continue buying that popsicle!"

A few minutes later, Elsa gave Jack a mint popsicle. She bought herself an icy chocolate popsicle. Jack took his ice cream and mouthed 'Thank You' to Elsa. Elsa nodded and sat beside Jack. When Jack licked his popsicle, his eyes shone and he exclaimed, "This is the best popsicle I've ever tasted!"

Elsa laughed, "I thought you're common with this area."

"Well, I used to," Jack smiled and continued eating his popsicle, "I used to visit this park every week with my parents, but I stopped when I was on high school."

"Why?"

Jack stopped eating his popsicle, and then he stared into nothing, "My parents, they were... gone... disappeared without any trace."

"I'm sorry," Elsa touched his cheek so that he would look into her eyes again.

"No," Jack smiled and chuckled, "I'm the one who should sorry for ruining the moment."

"My parents died in a car accident when I was on junior high school," Elsa said, "Since then, Anna and I had to do a part time job for our living."

"Elsa... I'm so sorry," Jack looked at her sadly. Elsa didn't even flinched, or cried, she just smiled.

"I'm very happy I could see you again. You remind me of old memories back there in Norway when we were kids, and even though I'm far from home, I feel like I'm in home already," Elsa rested her head on Jack's shoulder, and they were both leaning on the tree's big trunk. They stayed in that position in silence for a few minutes, continued eating their popsicle. As soon as they finished eating, Jack was the one who started talking.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"I always thought of you as my little sister, you know..."

"Oh... I see," Elsa said in disappointment. Why was she disappointed? She didn't know. Maybe because she hoped more.

"But..."

"But?"

"I... I've been feeling something... something more... since I first saw you at the college... and I was just thinking that... that... maybe I felt..." Jack was trying to set up his words, but he was so nervous that it turned out to be awkward. Elsa turned to face Jack, and his face was deep red. Elsa felt so embarassed, but she had to do this. She drew her face closer to his, and she slowly closed her eyes. And in no time, their lips met. Jack was surprised, but then he closed his eyes too. It was a soft, long, and innocent kiss. They parted slowly, and they could see that their face was in a total red. Jack was just about to say something, when Elsa put her index finger on Jack's lip.

"I felt the same," She chuckled. They shared a long hug, and they were laughing together.

"So," Jack said when they parted, "When do you wanna make it official?"

.

.

.

 **A/N : HEY GUYS SORRY FOR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. I'm not good in writing romantic scene and yea I know this chapter is a short one and cheesy one ;) but this cappie is kinda like a transition chapter, and next chapter will be quite tense and leading to the prologue YEAY. So if you guys haven't got it yet, the prologue is the future, and chapter one took a year before the prologue happen, and then the second chapter took the morning after the first chapter. Aaaaaand thank you for reviewers, once again.**

 **P.S : Elsa didn't become dark, she was just become cold (?) Anyway, the explanation of her changing is gonne be explained pretty soon so be patient :D And, in this story, Jack didn't have a sister (no! Emma!), to make it more simple _**


End file.
